In Another Life
by xcherryxlipsx
Summary: (CURRENTLY REWRITING) At seven years old Charlie was nearly abducted by a demon possessing her mother. She witnessed her father killing her mother that night, changing the course of her life forever and hurtling her into the path of the Winchesters. Can Charlie and the brothers uncover the secrets their fathers have been hiding, or will they die trying? (OC, not Charlie Bradbury)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story contains a lot of changes to Supernatural canon! It's a story that I originally posted on Quizilla back in the day, so the character of Charlie is not Charlie Bradbury. I could have changed her name but it just didn't feel right, the character always felt like a Charlie to me.  
Hope you enjoy this short prologue and don't be afraid to leave me your thoughts in the form of a review or a PM if you prefer!

* * *

 **November 2** **nd** **, 1987**

A loud bang echoed through the house. Charlie's eyes snapped open. Her room was pitch black, save for the small night light next to her bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The house was silent now and she wondered if the bang was real or just something she'd dreamed.

Charlie slid off her bed and crept to the door. She opened it a crack and was immediately blinded by the sudden, bright light of the hallway. One of her parents had to be up, neither one ever left lights on otherwise.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she called out cautiously.

Soft footsteps followed her words. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" the comforting voice of her mother came from down the hall.

Charlie looked around. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Something felt wrong and fear began to take hold. "Mommy? Where are you?"

"Close your eyes if you're scared, sweetheart."

It was a strange request, but Charlie obeyed. As soon as her eyes were closed, she heard light footsteps coming towards her. "Don't open your eyes, baby, no matter what you hear. Promise me, Charlie."

Trembling now, Charlie felt a lump forming in her throat. Something was definitely wrong. "What's happening, mama? Where's daddy?"

She felt her mother's soft hand stroke her hair gently. "It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart. You and I are going to go for a little drive, alright?"

Charlie felt her feet leave the ground, as she was picked up into her mother's loving arms. Hugging her tightly, she buried her face in the familiar shoulder. Gentle hands stroked her back, as they made their way down the creaky, wooden staircase. The rooms downstairs were dark and Charlie shuttered. A strange feeling hung in the air and an awful smell burned her nostrils, as they made their way through the darkness.

Suddenly, a light turned on, blinding her once again. Squinting, Charlie could make out the form of her father, standing beneath the staircase, his face twisted with anger and grief.

"Let her go!" he commanded, his voice booming through the quiet house.

"Daddy? What's happening?" Charlie stared at her father wide eyed and trembling.

"It's gonna be alright, darlin'," his voice was soothing but his expression never changed. "Let her go, Karen!"

Karen turned to face her husband and Charlie found herself staring at the front door. Karen's grip on her daughter tightened and Charlie felt no safer. Why did her father sound so alarmed? Tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her tiny cheeks. "Let me go, mama, please," she pleaded, her voice shaking with fear.

Karen set her daughter down gently. "I was hoping we could do this the easy way, Bobby." Her voice had changed suddenly beyond recognition. Charlie glanced up at her face cautiously and let out a cry of fear. Her mother's eyes were black, empty and soulless, her face twisted into a horrible grin. "Sorry about this, kid, really."

It all happened so fast. One minute Charlie was staring up at the thing wearing her mother's face and the next she was pinned up against the wall by some invisible force. She screamed and trashed, trying to free herself but it was no use, the thing had her locked in place.

Bobby's eyes blazed with anger. "LET HER GO!"

Karen grinned and shook her head. "A devil's trap by the door? Tsk, tsk, Bobby. I'm afraid I'm going to have to crush your daughter's pretty little skull if you don't let me go."

Bobby's eyes darted from his wife to his daughter. If he let the demon go, it would take his daughter and disappear into the night. If he didn't, it would kill her. It was an impossible choice.

Then, as if by the grace of God, the phone rang, creating a momentary distraction. A moment was all Bobby needed. Everything seemed to suddenly move in slow motion, as he dove for the shotgun he kept hidden under the stairs. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. A loud blast echoed through the room, and before Charlie's mind could fully process what was happening, she had fallen to the floor, next to her mother's lifeless body. Black smoke arose into the air, diving straight for Bobby. He held up his necklace. "Charlie has one too. What are ya gonna do now, huh?"

The demon hung in the air for a moment, before blasting through the window and disappearing into the night. Trembling with fright, Charlie nestled up against her mother, too afraid to move. A moment later, she felt her father's gentle hand on her back.

"It's gonna be alright, darlin'," Bobby's voice trembled slightly. "Close your eyes and come with me."

Her ears still ringing from the shotgun blast, Charlie placed her hand on the floor to push herself to her feet. She frowned. The floor was wet. Curiously, she looked down. Her hand was covered in something red and warm. "Daddy," she spoke the word, her voice flat from shock. "Mama's bleeding."

Bobby drew a sharp breath and snatched Charlie up off the floor. "Let's get you cleaned up real quick."

"But daddy, mommy needs to go to the hospital!"

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but the words refused to come out. How do you tell your child that it is too late to save their mother? Before Charlie could say anything more, the phone rang again, startling the both of them. With Charlie still in his arms, Bobby made his way over to the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Bobby?" a man on the other end spoke his name in a frantic voice. "Something's happened, Mary- she's- " There was a sharp intake of breath. "You need to get your family to safety."

Bobby swallowed hard and closed his eyes. It was as he had feared all along. "It's too late, John." A heavy silence followed his words, both men still in shock.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming."


	2. The Treehouse

**This chapter is a little hurries, I've had to divide my limited writing time between 3 stories. The next chapter will be the last one that jumps around!**

 **If you enjoy Harry Potter, please consider reading my other story All the Wrong Choices.**

* * *

 **July 24** **th** **, 1993**

"Dean? Charlie?" Sam's voice echoed through the otherwise quiet salvage yard. "Where are you guys?"

Dean placed a hand over Charlie's mouth to suppress her giggling. The touch of his hand caused her skin to tingle pleasantly. It was strange, they had been friends for years but as soon as she turned thirteen, Dean's presence elicited strange, new emotions.

Dean peeked out from their hiding place and grinned. "The coast is clear," he grabbed her hand tightly. "Come on!"

The two ran across the salvage yard until they reached the edge of the forest on the outskirts of Bobby's property. Ducking through the brush, they ran until they reached a small clearing. Right at the edge, sat a big tree that housed a small treehouse. Charlie and Dean had built it a few years prior to serve as a place where they could escape the constantly watchful eyes of their fathers, and the annoyingly curious presence of Sam. This was their secret place, meant just for the two of them.

Charlie climbed the rope ladder and pushed open the hatch before climbing inside. She pulled off her backpack and set it down on the makeshift couch. The beauty of your father owning a salvage yard was that you could always find useful things laying around. While scrounging around the yard, looking for bits and pieces they could use in building their treehouse, Dean had come across the backseat of some old car and the two friends had decided to use it for seating. Since then, Charlie had made it more comfortable with pillows and blankets stolen from the house, while Dean had constructed a wooden frame to lift the seat up off the ground. For a fourteen-year-old, Dean was surprisingly handy with tools.

Dean appeared beside his friend and set his backpack down on the floor. "You have the lanterns? It's gonna get dark soon."

Charlie nodded and pulled the lanterns out of her pack. She placed one on a makeshift table by the window and lit it. Behind her, she could hear the rustling of bags and knew Dean had brought out the snacks. With a grin, she shook her head. "Just couldn't wait, could you?"

"Just bringing them out, sweet cheeks, not opening anything yet."

Charlie turned to face his grin. "Promise me you'll never call me that again."

Dean's grin widened. "What, sweet cheeks? What's wrong with sweet cheeks?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and ignored the question. Dean loved to mess with people and after six years, she had finally grown used to it. The first couple of years of their friendship, she had taken everything he said seriously and had found him extremely annoying.

"What did you bring?"

Dean held up two bags, a wide smile on his face. "M&Ms and gummi bears."

"Real nutritious," Charlie rolled her eyes once more.

"They're the peanut kind!" Dean defended himself and Charlie couldn't help but laugh. It was a good thing the boy was cute. "You've spent way too much time with your dad, Charles. We're not adults yet; we're not supposed to care about nutrition."

"First of all, Charles is a hideous nickname and I'd rather you called me sweet cheeks. Second of all, healthy eating is essential to keeping your body strong."

Dean snorted. "Who taught you that?"

"Mom."

A heavy silence fell between the two friends. Dean felt like a jackass. If he had known, he never would have said anything. Charlie still had nightmares about the night her mother was killed. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and drenched in sweat. The loss of both of their mothers had been the first thing they had bonded over, always having each other to talk to when talking to their fathers felt too difficult.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean's head snapped up at Charlie's words. "Yeah?"

She smiled, he did too. "Can we just skip all the awkwardness and go straight to the part where we read comics and eat as much candy as our stomachs can handle?"

Time flew by too fast, as it tends to do when you're having fun. Before they realized it, darkness had descended and they had to hurry back to the salvage yard before Bobby discovered their absence.

The two friends ran through the woods as fast as their legs could carry, praying that they weren't missed just yet. As they reached the fence that separated them from Bobby's property, Dean grabbed Charlie by the hand and pulled her to a halt.

"Before we go in there, I wanted to give you something." He reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out a small box with a red bow on top.

"You got me a birthday present?" Charlie smiled from ear to ear, staring at the small box in Dean's hands. It was the first time he had given her anything other than a card for her birthday. She took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a small, silver pendant attached to a black nylon cord.

"I got it from this little shop dad took us to, it's supposed to keep you safe or something."

Charlie's eyes met Dean's and lingered, holding his gaze. "Thank you," she spoke the words softly, touched by his gesture.

A corner of his mouth lifted but he didn't speak. Suddenly, he took a step closer to her and Charlie's heart skipped a beat. Slowly, Dean leaned closer. She held her breath in anticipation, too nervous to move or do anything. And then, his lips touched hers softly. It was like electricity moving through her veins and down to her fingertips. All the times she had wondered if she would know how to kiss when the time came, had been spent worrying for nothing. Their lips fit together as naturally as breathing. Dean's hand found hers and their fingers interlocked.

"Charlie!" the sudden, stern voice startled both of them. With guilty looks on their faces, they jerked apart and turned to face the man staring at them lividly through the chain-link fence. Bobby's nostrils flared, his face red with anger. "Get back to the house, now."

Not wanting to test their luck, Charlie and Dean hurried to obey. Neither one of them knowing what was about to come.

* * *

 **September 20** **th** **, 1997**

The heat from the grill mingled with the crisp autumn air, creating a cozy bubble around the immediate area. Charlie rocked on her feet and glanced at her watch. Almost six-thirty, uncle John and the boys should be arriving at any minute. It would be the first time she had seen any of them since that night before her thirteenth birthday, when her father had completely overreacted and banned the Winchesters from ever entering his house again. Since the death of Charlie's mother, Bobby had become more and more overbearing with each year that passed. Sometimes it almost felt like he was trying to protect her from life.

After four years of Charlie trying to reason with the man, he had finally given in when John had called with a lead on the demon that killed both their wives. Charlie had convinced Bobby to let the Winchesters come over for dinner and he had finally admitted that he had overreacted all those years ago.

Charlie was filled with nervous excitement. The last time she had seen Dean they had been children. Now, she was seventeen and a lot had changed. She touched the necklace Dean had given her for her birthday that night and smiled. Just like she had promised him, she had never taken it off. It was a small thing that brought her comfort when she needed it, while also bringing upon feelings of sadness and longing. She had missed Dean, more than she thought possible and the thought of seeing him again filled her with more joy than she could express.

A breeze came through the porch, blowing smoke towards the house. Charlie checked the burgers and once she was satisfied that they were done, she piled them onto a plate and brought them inside the house.

"Dad! The burgers are done! Did you set the…" her words trailed off, as she realized she wasn't alone. Standing in front of her, in her kitchen, was none other than Dean Winchester. A lopsided smirk graced his lips, as the two former friends stared at each other from across the room.

"Dean," was all Charlie could bring herself to say.

"You've grown, Charles. Not in height though, you're still as short as ever."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Charles."

It was like falling right back into an old routine, as if nothing had ever changed. All the years they'd spend apart melted away with just a few words. Dean opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Sam, lumbering into the room.

"Sam?!" Charlie couldn't believe her eyes. Little Sammy had grown and become almost as tall as Dean. The last time she had seen him, he had only come up to her chest, now he was significantly taller than her. "You got huge!"

Sam smiled, his usual, warm, Sam smile and pulled Charlie into a hug. "Soon, I'll be taller than Dean," he gloated, throwing his brother a teasing grin.

"But I'll always be more handsome," Dean quipped, unperturbed by Sam's words.

"Here for five minutes and already got your hands all over my daughter," Bobby growled from the doorway. Sam tensed immediately and took a step away from Charlie.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face her father with a bemused smile. "Don't scare the poor boy half to death."

Bobby chuckled and slapped his hand onto Sam's shoulder. "I'm kiddin', boy. It's that other one we gotta watch out for." He gestured towards Dean, who immediately looked down awkwardly. He knew that Bobby wasn't kidding about him, he had never really trusted Dean around Charlie and his distrust had probably only grown since he had caught the two kissing.

Despite everything, the dinner wasn't awkward. The old friends conversed and laughed, enjoying each other's company once more. When all the food was gone, Sam and Dean helped Charlie clear the table, while John and Bobby retreated behind closed doors to talk about the things they wanted to keep from their children.

Once the dishes were done, the three stepped outside to sit on the steps. Charlie noticed that Sam refused to leave them alone, despite how clear it was that they wanted him to. She suspected this was something his father had instructed him to do in an effort to make sure she and Dean kept their hands to themselves. All this because of one kiss they had shared four years ago. It wasn't like they were in love or something, just two best friends, reconnecting after a long time apart.

Eventually, their fathers were done talking and they gathered on the front porch to say their goodbyes, with John promising to keep Bobby updated on his progress. Without thinking, Dean reached forward to give Charlie a hug, but realized before it was too late that her father would not take too kindly to his friendly gesture.

As the Impala pulled away from the salvage yard, Dean hatched a plan to see Charlie alone.

* * *

The soft knock on her window caused Charlie to startle. Dean grinned at her from the other side of the glass and motioned for her to open the window. Clutching her book to her chest, Charlie slipped out of bed and opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

Dean climbed through the open window nimbly and looked around the room. His eyes scanned every corner, every little thing sitting on her shelves. Abruptly, he spun around to face Charlie once more. He stared at the girl standing in front of him, took in the image of her from head to toe. She was different, yet somehow the same. Maybe it was he who had changed, maybe he saw her differently now.

"Want to go check out our old hideout?"

"Still trying to get me in trouble, are you?"

He grinned in reply. Charlie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Fine, but you need to wait outside so that I can change."

Dean looked her up and down. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's September, I would freeze leaving the house in shorts and a tank!"

As soon as Dean was out of the room, Charlie pulled on her jeans and threw a light jacket over her tank top. If her friends from school could have seen her, leaving the house with an older boy in the middle of the night, they would have scolded her for not putting make up on or doing her hair. It wasn't like she was going with some guy she was interested in, just Dean. One kiss when they were pre-teens didn't mean that there was still something there… did it?

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she grabbed the flashlight out of her drawer and climbed through the window. Dean was waiting for her at the opening in the chain-link fence. Greeting her with a smile, the two friends set off into the woods.

"Do you remember which way it was?" Dean asked, looking around for something familiar.

"Sort of, it's harder to find in the dark."

A sudden, loud rumble caused Charlie to jump. "Is that thunder?"

Dean's eyes darted up towards the sky just in time for a raindrop to hit him square in the face. "I guess that's a yes."

The rain came instantly and out of the blue. Within a few seconds they were both drenched, running through the woods, trying to find the treehouse.

By the time they reached the clearing where the old tree stood, they were soaked and frozen to the bone. Carefully, they climbed up the old rope ladder and closed the hatch behind them. Charlie hugged herself and shivered, as they looked around the familiar little room. "Our stuff is still here," she spoke, her teeth clattering.

Dean pulled the backpack off his shoulders. "Good thing I brought blankets." Handing one to Charlie, he used the others to pad the old makeshift couch.

Gratefully, Charlie wrapped the blanket around herself. "You didn't save one for yourself," she observed.

Dean shrugged, obviously cold. "I'll be fine," he lied.

"Don't be stupid, Dean." Without thinking, Charlie pulled him to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. A moment passed, before reality set in. In an instant, Charlie became painfully aware of their close proximity. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous.

Out of the blue, his head darted down and seized her lips in a passionate kiss. All thoughts and fears flew out of the window, as she kissed him back with all the longing that had built up over the past four years. It was like fire, spreading through her veins and lighting up every inch of her. Dean placed his hands gently on her waist and every nerve in her body awoke at his touch. Before she knew it, her shirt and jacket lay discarded on the floor next to his. Despite the cold rain, his bare skin was warm against hers.

Charlie shivered with pleasure, deepening the kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair. The world melted away, as Dean lay her down atop the blankets and they lost themselves in the throes of passion.

* * *

The sun shone through the small window and landed on Charlie's sleeping face. She scrunched her nose and buried her face in the blanket. Dean smiled affectionately and kissed the top of her head, sliding his fingertips gently up and down her exposed back.

"What time is it?" her voice was still rough from sleep.

Dean glanced at his watch. "Almost six."

Charlie bolted upright, an expression of horror on her face. "My dad will be up soon, I need to get home before he notices I'm gone!"

As quickly as they could, they gathered their clothes and blankets, before running all the way back to the salvage yard. It seemed no matter how much time the two of them spent apart, they always ended up back here, running through the woods in an effort to avoid trouble.

The two said a reluctant goodbye, hiding behind a pile of cars. Dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Charlie's lips, with a promise he would be back later, at a more respectable hour.

Charlie smiled the entire way back up to her room. Her whole world had just changed, something had shifted inside of her. Despite her overprotective father and isolated existence outside of school, she felt oddly free.

Quickly, she changed back into her pajamas and made her way downstairs. Bobby was already in the kitchen, working on breakfast. He smiled at the sight of her. "Sleep well?"

With a knowing smile, Charlie took a sip of her orange juice. "Like a baby."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sam's annoying voice sounded in the tiny motel room, as soon as Dean closed the door behind him. He jumped and glared at his brother.

"Jesus, Sam! Don't do that!"

Sam stared at him blankly. "Where have you been?" he insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes and set his pack down on the floor. "None of your business."

"You went to see Charlie, didn't you?" It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement and in an instant, Dean was annoyed. Why did Sam always have to stick his nose where it didn't belong?

"So what if I did?"

Sam shook his head, eerily enough reminding Dean of their father. "You need to be careful. Bobby's only just let us back into their lives and dad needs him to find the demon that killed mom."

Dean felt a slight twinge of guilt. He had already messed things up once, could he really afford to do it again? But there was no way he could give up Charlie, not now after everything they had shared. They would just have to try harder to not get caught.


	3. The Moment

**July 25** **th** **, 1998**

"Where ya going?" Bobby shouted from his study, as Charlie ran past in a blur.

She popped her head through the open door and smiled. "I'm going to meet Amy and Elizabeth in town. They want to take me shopping for my birthday."

Bobby lowered his head and gazed at her suspiciously. "You've been doing that a lot this last school year, meeting your friends in town."

Charlie had been prepared for Bobby to become suspicious, after all, she had never spent so much time out of the house or with her friends outside of school. Nevertheless, she rolled her eyes in a dramatic performance of the frustrated teen. "Would you like to call their parents to check? Or does the fact that I'm eighteen and have never gotten in trouble count for something?"

Bobby drew in a deep breath and released it. He hated it when she was right. "Do you need money?"

"I'm good, dad. But thanks!" She hurried towards the door before Bobby could question her further.

"Be back by nine!"

She stopped and closed her eyes in frustration. "Eleven!"

"Ten!"

Her hands balled into fists. "Fine. I'll see you later!" It wasn't worth arguing over, Bobby would only compromise so much. She hurried out the door before he could say anything else. Bobby's overprotective nature was becoming more and more frustrating. Charlie understood that the world was a dangerous place, full of evil that most of the population had no clue about, but he had raised her to be capable and strong. She was the only eighteen-year-old she knew whose father had made sure they carried demon and monster hunting tools in their purse as soon as she was old enough to leave the house by herself.

It was a small comfort, knowing that she was done with high school and would be leaving to go to college. A small lump of guilt formed in her throat. There was someone she hadn't told yet and didn't want to tell. She hated keeping secrets, but telling Dean was going to be hard. They had only reconnected a year ago, after four years apart and she knew how much their relationship meant to him. Dean acted tough, but she knew how much he was struggling with his dad always being gone and having to take care of Sam.

The Impala came into view through the trees. Dean stood, leaning against the side, a grin on his handsome face. Despite the two of them sneaking around for almost a year, her heart still skipped a beat at the sight of him.

Dean could just look at you with those beautiful hazel eyes and have you completely at his mercy. Sometimes, being with him felt like playing with fire, but Charlie didn't care, she was already lost.

"Hey, beautiful," Dean wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth. He kissed the top of her head, a habit she hoped he would never lose. "You're wearing a dress. You never wear dresses."

Charlie felt suddenly self-conscious. She had wanted to do something different for once, it was a special occasion after all. She glanced down at the knee length, white summer dress her friends had helped her choose the day before and wondered if she should have bought something else. Maybe Dean preferred pants to dresses. Irritated with herself, she closed her eyes and hid her face in his chest. This wasn't who she was. She wasn't the girl who constantly worried about what her boyfriend liked and forgot all about herself.

"I thought I'd try something different for the occasion."

Sensing her hesitation, Dean leaned down and grinned against her ear. "It's sexy," he whispered softly.

His breath against her ear caused Charlie to shiver. Quickly, she pulled away from his embrace and smiled. "We better get going, just in case my dad decides to leave the house."

Driving in the Impala felt liberating. The loud rumbling of the old engine, the wind coming through the open windows and the music on Dean's cassette tapes. For the first time in her eighteen years of life, she felt she could be truly free.

Too soon, they reached town and the ride was over.

They walked hand in hand down main street, looking around at the familiar shops and businesses. The small town was painted a beautiful shade of deep orange by the waning evening sun, making everything seem much more romantic.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked, stopping outside a small hardware store. "It is your birthday."

Charlie looked around the town. They had done pretty much everything there was to do and ate at every one of the three restaurants in town. Something inside of her ached for something new and exciting, something completely spontaneous. That's when she saw it; a small tattoo shop wedged in between the bakery and the hair salon. She grinned, an idea hatching in her head.

"Let's get tattoos."

Dean stared at her, wondering if she had lost her mind. "Are you kidding?"

Charlie shook her head. "I want to do something new, something spontaneous."

"And I love your adventurous spirit, but marking your body forever is a big decision."

"Are you a chicken, Dean Winchester?" She grinned playfully, knowing he would take the bait.

Dean stared at the tattoo shop, his eyes full of conflicting emotions. For someone who pretended to be free-spirited and fun, he had a way of being overthinking things sometimes. After a moment of pondering, a grin tugged at his lips. Her hand tightly in his, he led her across the street to the tattoo parlor.

* * *

Charlie resisted the urge to rub her neck. She would have to make sure to keep her hair down around her father, if she wanted to keep it a secret. A rebellious smile graced her lips. Dean's soft hand touched her cheek gently, prompting her to turn and look at him.

"Any regrets?" he asked playfully.

She shook her head. "Never."

The night had been perfect. After the tattoo parlor, they had visited the small bakery next door and Dean had bought her an entire strawberry pie for her birthday, knowing it was her favorite. He had even asked the old man behind the counter for a candle to put on it.

They had driven to a private spot in the woods and enjoyed the pie leaning against the trunk of the Impala. Charlie had called her father, telling him she would be spending the night at Elizabeth's and to not worry. Bobby had conceded reluctantly, her argument from before still at the forefront of his mind.

As they sat in the backseat of the Impala facing each other, Charlie stared into Dean's eyes, wondering how someone could be so beautiful. Without a word, Dean leaned his forehead against hers, his hands holding hers tightly.

"Charlie?" his voice trembled subtly.

"Hm?"

There was a pause that seemed to last forever. "I love you."

She pulled her head away to look at him, searching his eyes for any sign of dishonesty. When she found none, she smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips.

It was almost like a visible weight lifted off his shoulders. His entire body relaxed suddenly. With a playful smile, he pulled Charlie into his lap and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

 **Three weeks later…**

Charlie paced the length of her bedroom, thanking all the deities that her father was away for the day. Her heart refused to stop hammering, as if trying to escape from under the massive weight she felt on her chest. How had this happened to her? The disappointment nearly brought her to her knees, she was smarter than this. She knew how easily it could happen, she had seen it happen to girls in her school. Charlie pictured the expression on Bobby's face, the rage and the disappointment would kill her.

Dean sat on the bed, head in his hands, looking like he might vomit. He hadn't spoken in an hour. Charlie wanted to scream at him to say something, desperate to not feel like she was alone in the mess their reckless actions had created.

"Maybe you did it wrong," Dean finally blurted, his voice hopeful.

Anger surged through her. "It's not rocket science, Dean! You pee on a stick!"

Running his hand through his hair, he looked down at the floor once more. "Maybe it was a false positive."

Something inside of her wanted to hit him. It wasn't fair, he wasn't the only one to blame for their situation, but human beings are rarely logical in times of great shock and despair. Charlie swallowed hard and turned her back to him. "I took three of them."

Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. She shrugged them off, feeling slightly queasy at his touch. Hurt crossed Dean's face. He was frozen in place, unable to move, afraid that this would destroy the one thing he cherished most in the entire world. He could practically see it all crashing down around him, sending him into a panic.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded.

When Charlie remained quiet, he pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. Despair ate at his heart at the uncertainty of everything. Would this be their downfall?

He found comfort when she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Knowing what he had to do, he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"I know we're young but I know I want to be with you forever," he spoke from the heart, opening himself up and baring it all in front of her. "We can get married and raise this baby as a family."

Charlie tensed at his words. "We're _too_ young, Dean."

"It's not gonna be easy, but I'll get a job and find a way to provide for you."

In a sudden fit of anger, Charlie shoved him hard, sending him flying backwards into the dresser behind him. Never had he seen such anger burning behind her green eyes. "I don't want a baby and a husband!" she practically screamed the words at him. "I'm going away to college! I'm going to build a life for myself outside of this god forsaken small town!"

Her words pierced his heart like a thousand knives, all puncturing his flesh at the same time. It had all started with the death of his mother, then his father buried himself in hunting. Lately Sam had been talking about wanting to go to college when he graduated and now Charlie. The one person he had been sure would never abandon him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. What was it about him that made people want to leave?

Charlie saw the hurt on his face and instantly regretted her words. More than anything, she wanted to take it all back and start again. The problem with words is that once spoken, they can never be unspoken. The damage had been done the instant they had left her lips. Cautiously, she reached for his hand only to have him jerk away this time. Pain and hurt hung in the air like thick smoke, filling their lungs and threatening to smother both of them.

Feeling like he couldn't breathe, Dean walked out of the room. A part of him hoped Charlie would follow. All the way to his car, he willed her to come running out the door to stop him.

He sat alone behind the wheel, quiet tears streaming down his face. Charlie hadn't come for him. That was the moment he knew.

Charlie waited impatiently. Waited for a call, a letter, anything really. All she wanted was for Dean to reach out, to say it wasn't over. Her heart refused to stop throbbing and all of her dreams were plagued with images of him driving away from her, ripping her heart straight out of her chest each time.

Eventually she had to schedule the procedure and in a moment of desperation, left a message for Dean at the motel reception. Selfishly, she wanted him there, holding her hand and telling her it would be alright.

When the day finally arrived, she stood outside the doctor's office, looking up and down the street, waiting for the familiar rumbling of the Impala. Her hand kept touching her neck, stroking the small tattoo, as if it would somehow magically bring Dean to her. Every second felt like an eternity and every minute he didn't show up, her heart grew colder.

Finally, the clock struck nine and Charlie walked through the doors all alone. That was the moment she knew.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will finally jump forward in time and you'll find out what _really_ happened their last day together and the day of Charlie's appointment ;) **


	4. Whiskey and Songs

**Thank you for the reads and reviews! I would like to note that I will be doing Nanowrimo this coming November, which means I probably won't have too much time to update my stories on here. I will try but if I fail, I hope you understand.  
**

* * *

 **January 2006**

Dean walked out of the cold and into the warm glow of the small bar. His eyes swept the room, searching for a familiar face. He had come to find Charlie, after all these years, but he had something important to tell her, something she deserved to know. He took a seat on one of the stools by the bar and ordered a whiskey. He needed the courage to face her.

The sound of a guitar caused him to glance at the small stage. A girl sat on a stool, her head down, hair in her face, strumming a slow, country-esque tune. Dean turned back to his whiskey, rubbing his eyes tiredly. On the stage, the girl began singing a song about the pain of losing your first love and how there are things everywhere that still remind you of them. How they've probably forgotten and moved on and you're still stuck with all the hurt.

Dean swallowed hard, as a floodgate of memories came rushing back to him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to feel the feelings he had kept buried for eight years. The hurt was like a wound that had never properly healed. Hesitantly, he turned to the stage, his eyes confirming what his heart already knew. Charlie. Her eyes were closed, her voice heartfelt. How could she think he had forgotten?

As Charlie closed out the song, he almost thought her voice broke a little towards the end. Not wanting to fool himself, Dean shook his head. The song wasn't about him. It couldn't be. Afraid to make himself too obvious, he watched her from the corner of his eye, as she set down the guitar and stepped off the stage. She was coming straight for the bar. The sound of his own heartbeat was loud in his ear. Charlie came to a stop a few stools down and Dean had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her.

"New song?" the bartender asked.

"An old song that I just haven't played before," Charlie replied. "I thought I was ready but damn. I need something to chase it down so I can finish my set."

Her voice was just how he remembered it, but something about her tone had changed. Rather than the free-spirited teenager he had known, she now sounded more like a bold, young woman. He turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of her face up close as the bartender poured her a shot of whiskey.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar," unable to stop himself, Dean spoke the only words that came to mind, desperate for her to turn and look at him.

Charlie's eyes widened, recognizing his voice. The feeling was overwhelming when their eyes finally met. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her until this very moment. The pain was like a bullet straight to the heart. Charlie stared at him in disbelief, the glass in her hand shaking ever so slightly.

"Dean Winchester," she said his name as if to confirm that it really was him.

Dean smiled weakly. "It's been a while, Charles."

Charlie averted her gaze and downed her shot, slamming the glass onto the bar. "Eight years, but who's counting."

Dean didn't want to talk about the last time they'd seen each other, the memory still raw in his mind. "You cut your hair."

Charlie ran a hand through her chin length bob, as if she'd forgotten. "First week of college. It was time for a change."

The tension and the unspoken words hung in the air, obvious for anyone who was looking to see. Dean tried to look at anything but her, but a small glimmer caught his eye. For a moment, all he could do was stare at the diamond ring on her finger. "What's his name?"

"Liam, he's a writer, my dad likes him and he calls me Charlotte." Charlie spoke as if she'd rehearsed those words for this exact moment. "I have to go finish my set."

As she turned to walk away, Dean couldn't help himself. He grabbed her wrist, the touch of his hand still electric against her skin. "Please, Charles," he pleaded. "It's important."

Charlie closed her eyes, weighing her options. Finally, she nodded. "Come, in the back."

She led him past the bar and through a backdoor. They walked through a narrow, dimly lit corridor and ended up in a small office. Charlie closed the door behind them, before hopping up to sit on the edge of the desk. "Why are you here, Dean?" she sounded exasperated.

Dean rubbed his neck nervously, not sure where to begin. "Dad went missing a year ago," he finally spoke. "Sammy and I've been looking for him since."

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me?"

Dean pulled a cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "Before he went missing, he got an interesting voicemail from your old man."

Charlie frowned. "My dad? They haven't spoken in years."

"That's what I thought, until I listened to the message your dad left." Dean pulled up the voicemail and put it on speakerphone. After a moment of silence, Charlie heard the familiar, gruff voice of her dad:

"I got the stuff you asked for… John, if this works…" a pause and a sigh. "I don't regret breakin' the rules to protect the kids, but if you can fix this, maybe we can finally tell them the truth about everythin'." Another long pause, all they could hear was the sound of Bobby's breathing. "Be careful out there."

Dean placed the phone on the desk, waiting for Charlie to speak. She rubbed her face thoughtfully and let out a heavy sigh. "What did our parents do?"

"I was hoping you would talk to your dad, tell him ours is missing, see how he reacts."

"And then what?"

Dean shrugged. "Depends on how he reacts."

Charlie looked down at the floor. She didn't want to get involved with the Winchesters again, but not knowing what their dads were hiding would drive her insane. If something happened to her dad as well, she would never forgive herself. Reluctantly, Charlie nodded. "Fine, I'll talk to him and let you know. Now, I have to go finish my set." Without waiting for Dean to protest, Charlie opened the office door and motioned for him to go first.

Bursting with more to say, Dean walked out reluctantly. She watched him go, before closing the door behind her and following him down the hall.

* * *

Dean hid in a dark corner of the bar, waiting for Charlie to finish. He knew she would be angry, but he wasn't done talking. With a drink in hand, he listened to each of her songs, some stirring more memories than others. Finally, when she was done, Dean felt the despair and heartbreak as strongly as he had the day she had rejected him.

Keeping his head down, he waited until Charlie was out the door, before grabbing his jacket and hurrying to follow. She was halfway to the bus stop when he finally reached her.

"Charles!"

She froze at the sound of his voice, turning reluctantly to face him. She had hoped he would have left already, but a part of her had known this was coming.

"I want to talk to you," Dean's tone was demanding, his reservations drowned out by the amount of whiskey he'd had to drink that night.

Charlie stared at her feet, knowing that looking at him would make this too hard. "I'm not sure we should be doing this now."

"No, I've waited eight years to have this conversation, I'm not waiting anymore."

"What do you want me to say, Dean?! That I'm sorry?! I was eighteen, I was in no position to become a parent and neither were you!" Her sudden outburst took him by surprise, causing him to take an unwilling step back.

"You never even considered it," his voice was quiet, accusing.

Charlie looked stricken, like she had just remembered something incredibly difficult. She swallowed hard. "I did consider it, for a moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I considered keeping the baby. I thought maybe we could do it, I loved you enough to try." Tears began falling down her cheeks, tearing at Dean's heart. "I sat there alone, in that doctor's office and I ran out of there before they could even see me. I drove to the motel to tell you that I was sorry and that I lo-" she looked down at her feet. "That I loved you. Only to find out you had left."

Horrified, Dean realized the mistake he had made all those years ago. He had assumed Charlie didn't love him enough and hadn't put up a fight when his dad had insisted they leave town. Hearing that she had been willing to change all of her plans just to be with him shattered his world. If he had known, he would have argued and fought harder to stay.

"It didn't matter anyway," Charlie continued quietly. "The doctor called me later to tell me that I wasn't pregnant."

She watched the realization hit him, his eyes widening in shock. Dean swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "Charles…" he reached out for her hand, their fingers brushing against each other briefly, before Charlie took a step back.

She drew a deep breath and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I'll text you after I talk to dad."

Dean knew that the conversation was over and that if he tried to keep it going, he would only serve to make Charlie angry. Staring down at the ground, he nodded. "I'll see you later."

Reluctantly, he watched her walk away and disappear into the night.

The cold wind stung her face, as she ran through the streets wanting to get away from Dean as fast as possible. Seeing him had stirred up all the feelings she had convinced herself were long buried. Tears stung her eyes more than the cold now, as she came to a halt outside her apartment building. She would walk upstairs and find Liam sitting by his desk in the living room, just like every other night. Unlike every other night, tonight she would have to compose herself and pretend everything was fine before walking through that front door.

Charlie clenched her jaw, letting her hands ball into fists. Damn, Dean! Why did he have to come back and make her feel things again?! Forcing herself to swallow the tears, Charlie drew a deep breath and wiped her face.

"Get it together, Charlie," she whispered to herself.

Determined to not let Dean affect her, she made her way upstairs and unlocked the door. As soon as she walked through, she was met with Liam's relieved face. "Why didn't you answer?" he demanded. "I was worried when I realized you were late."

The British accent she had found attractive when they'd first met now seemed dull, his concern unwanted. Pushing down her feelings, Charlie forced a smile and kissed his cheek quickly. "I decided to walk tonight, I guess I left my phone on silent."

Before she could get away, Liam had pulled her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Try to call me next time, please."

"I promise." Liam's lips pressed gently against hers and for a moment, she felt the familiar comfort of his arms again.

For years she hadn't let anyone get close enough to become serious, casually dating but putting up walls with anyone who had tried. Then, right after graduating college, she had met Liam at an open mic night. He had walked up to her after her performance and stolen her heart and torn down her walls in one fell swoop. Finally, she had found someone who could help put her heart back together and in five minutes, Dean had come around and undone all of their hard work.

Charlie buried her face in Liam's neck and closed her eyes. No, things would only come undone if she let them. She let herself relax in the familiar arms, letting go of all the doubts and fears Dean's visit had stirred up inside of her.

* * *

The next morning Charlie forced herself to wake up early, ensuring herself some privacy while she called Bobby. Determined to keep Liam in the dark about the supernatural, the last thing she wanted was for him to overhear something and to start asking questions.

Charlie pulled on her robe and closed the balcony door tightly behind her, dialing her dad's number with shaky fingers. Bobby answered after a few rings, his gruff voice still sleepy.

"Morning, dad," Charlie began as cheerfully as possible.

"Charlie? Everythin' alright?"

"Geez, dad! Calm down, I'm just calling to talk. But you're not going to like it."

Bobby let out a strange sound, somewhere between a grunt and a groan, no doubt preparing himself for the worst.

With a deep breath, Charlie stared down at her feet. "I saw Dean last night."

There was a long pause and for a moment, Charlie thought the call had died. But then she heard the long intake of breath on the other end. "I thought that was over and done with."

"Dad, it had nothing to do with me and him. He came because John has been missing for a year and because there was a voicemail on his phone from you."

Her words were met with more silence. No doubt her dad was trying to process the fact that she had heard the mysterious voice mail. Clearly it had been something he was hoping to keep secret.

"Charlie," Bobby's voice was suddenly serious. "This ain't somethin' I can tell you over the phone. Grab the boys and come home."

"Dad, I have a life-"

"Do as I say, for once in your life, Charlotte!"

Stunned by her dad's forceful tone, Charlie held the phone to her ear in silence. "Fine," she replied curtly. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Without waiting for him to reply, Charlie hung up the phone, her hands still shaking.

She had a sinking feeling that her attempts at a normal life would soon come tumbling down around her. Charlie rubbed her eyes in exasperation. She would have to lie to Liam, or at least not tell him the whole truth. _I'm just going to visit my dad with my ex and his brother,_ wouldn't sound too good.

Before she could change her mind, Charlie typed a text to Dean. Not wanting him to come to the apartment, she asked him to meet her outside the bar, ready to leave town. She waited until he text her back, before heading back inside the apartment. Her phone clutched tightly in her hand, she entered the bedroom, where Liam was just waking up.

His smile was sleepy, as he sat up, stretching his arms out wide. "Good morning, luv."

Charlie smiled and planted a quick kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry to spring this on you first thing in the morning, but my dad called. Everything's fine, he would just like me to visit for a few days and I told him I would."

Liam frowned as he watched her start to pack. "Do you have to leave right now?"

Charlie kept her eyes on the packing, unable to look into his eyes. "The first bus of the day leaves in an hour and the next one won't run until late tonight."

With a dramatic sigh, Liam wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Fine, but I expect you to make this up to me later." His lips pressed against her neck, sending a pleasant sensation down her spine.

Ignoring his suddenly wandering hands, Charlie broke free of his arms and turned to face him. "I'll be back tomorrow and we'll spend all day in bed, I promise." With a quick peck to his lips, Charlie made her way past him towards the bathroom. She would need to start the day with a hot shower if she was to deal with the coming road trip and seeing Dean again.

* * *

Charlie watched the Impala approach, her stomach in knots. It was going to be a long drive and the thought of being stuck in an enclosed space with Dean didn't sound too appealing. The familiar sound of Led Zeppelin blasting through the speakers caused an involuntary smile, as the car came to a stop next to her. Before she could change her mind, Charlie opened the door and crawled into the backseat.

Sam twisted in his seat and smiled. "Long time no see, Charlie."

"You've grown even bigger," she chuckled. "I didn't think it was possible."

Sam grinned. "And you haven't grown an inch."

It was amazing how quickly the knots in her stomach had disappeared and she had fallen back into a comfortable routine with the brothers. The five-hour drive to Bobby's went by in a breeze of jokes and laughter. Every once in a while, she would catch Dean's eyes, smiling at her through the rearview mirror, the chemistry between them undeniable.

Charlie cast her eyes down and pretended to be texting. She couldn't help but feel guilty, Liam was supposed to be the only man she had chemistry with, but it seemed she could never fully escape Dean.

They reached Bobby's house by noon, Dean's stomach growling loudly like clockwork. Charlie shot him an amused glance, before leading the group through the familiar front door. "Dad?" she called into the unusually quiet house.

"In the kitchen," her dad's voice echoed through the house. Charlie could tell he had already had a few and sighed. Whatever he was about to tell them wasn't going to be pleasant. A sinking feeling beginning to settle in her gut, she made her way through the house, the brothers in tow.

Bobby was sitting at the small table, his eyes fixed on the glass in front of him. "You got here quick," he remarked quietly.

"You're the one who taught me to be ready to leave at a moment's notice," Charlie replied, pulling out one of the chairs opposite her dad and sitting down. "Also helps that Dean still drives like a maniac."

At the mention of his name, Bobby finally looked up from his glass, his eyes landing on Dean. "Shoulda stayed away, boy. This is only gonna bring you pain."

"Dad," Charlie spoke before Dean could. "Let's not beat around the bush, tell us the truth."

Bobby drew a deep, shuddering breath, causing Charlie's stomach to sink further. She had never seen her dad like this, which made her fear whatever he was about to tell them.

"You know that John and I ran around together when we were young but what you didn't know was that we used to mess around with the supernatural." Bobby paused, giving the three some time to digest the new information. "We were a couple of idjots, playing with things we didn't understand, thinkin' it was all a game. We had no idea what was out there in the dark, we thought spirits was as far as things went." Bobby paused to shake his head at his own ignorance and recklessness. "There was a demon, we thought he was just some cook spirit trying to scare us, so we made him promises we never thought we would have to keep."

Charlie swallowed hard, glancing at Sam and Dean. The boys stood in the doorway, their expressions unchanged. John had taught them to hide their emotions well.

"What kind of promises?" Sam finally spoke, his voice strained.

"Entry into our houses once we'd had wives and children and…" his voice trailed off, as if he didn't want to say anymore. Charlie waited patiently, while Bobby seemed to gather the courage. "And our first joint grandchild."

Charlie's eyes met Dean's. His eyes reflected the same fear she felt.

"Charlie," there was an edge to Bobby's voice, it shook ever so slightly. "John and I fought hard to keep you two apart after the demon killed your mothers but you're so goddamn headstrong," Bobby shook his head and looked his daughter square in the eyes. "I saw the tests when you were eighteen, you didn't hide 'em very well."

It was still painful for Charlie to talk about. She tore her eyes away from her dad's and reached for the glass in front of him. When he didn't protest, she finished the amber liquid in one swig. "Nothing to worry about, they turned out to be false positives and Dean and I went our separate ways."

"They weren't wrong," Bobby admitted quietly. "I called John and he made sure to get Dean out of town while I made sure the pregnancy went away."

"What?" Dean's voice was low and demanding, a hint of contained anger slipping through the cracks.

Bobby refused to look at the younger man, guilt written all over his face. "We had to keep you two idjots safe." Charlie could tell the man regretted his harsh words as soon as they'd left his lips. His expression softened. "I've a friend who knows some tricks, she helped me make it all go away."

"I loved him," Charlie spoke quietly, her voice trembling. "You had no right to make these decisions for me."

"The hell I didn't and I would do it again! It's not love, it never was! It's all the demon's doing."

Bobby's words hit Charlie like a kick in the gut and broke her heart into a million pieces in a matter of seconds. The words were cruel but she couldn't help wondering if they were true. What if Dean would never have loved her if not for the interference of some mysterious demon with an unknown agenda.

"What does the demon want with us?" Dean asked coldly.

Bobby shook his head. "Dunno but your dad's gone to find out."

Charlie stood from her chair, avoiding Bobby's gaze. "We should go find a motel, I'm done for the day."

Bobby knew his daughter better than to try asking her to stay. He had hurt her and it would take a while for her to forgive him. Instead, he listened for the door to close behind the trio, before picking up his phone and dialing a number he had been forced to memorize. The line rang for what seemed like forever, until finally there was a click on the other end.

"The kids know, I had no choice."

The line was silent, save for the sound of heavy breathing. Then, without a word, the call disconnected.


End file.
